bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
My Hero Academia Law Book talk:Requesting of User Rights
Project talk:Requesting of User Rights/Archive New Content Moderator Following the demotion of our previous Content Moderator, My Hero Academia Wiki needs users to step up and apply for the position. As long as you meet the requirements for a content moderator you can apply. These include: *You must be active on the wiki for at least 3 months. *You must have over 500 mainspace edits (No lesser edits). *You must not have any sort of blocks or bans. If you fall under this category then you are ineligible to apply for 1 year from the date the block ended. (In other words you must be ban or block free for 1 year since the end of the ban/block). This includes local blocks on the Wiki, Global blocks, and bans from the Discord Server. The admins and mods will discuss and vote for the user believed to be the most suitable for the position after two weeks. Please leave your application below. User:Callofduty4 (APPLICATION ON HOLD) Hello, It was recommended to me to apply for the content mod group here. I have over 500 edits in the wiki mainspace and over 1150 overall. I realize this is not a significant number of edits especially compared to others but I think my contributions have been of high quality and have included entire pages for some episodes and chapters, as well as image galleries for some episodes. Over the past few months I've been able to get help and learn from the admins and content mods over Discord. Even though I have almost ten years of experience contributing to wikis I think I have become a better editor on account of the feedback I have received from others here. I would like to be a content mod to contribute in an extended fashion (and bringing in wiki admin experience from other wikis) whilst continuing to hone my skills as an editor. On the flip side: it is only fair to mention that I started back at college recently after having the summer off; my activity will be less than it has been in the past few months as a result. Thank you for reading and considering this application. --Callofduty4 (talk) 02:21, September 14, 2018 (UTC) For For: Good fit for the role and a good editor from what I have seen. Also has a lot of experience on Wikia given his status as a VSTF member. For: I think you are a good editor with lots of experience, so I think youll be well suited to the role TheHaloVeteran (talk) 12:08, September 15, 2018 (UTC) For: You seem to be well acquainted with Wikis (now Fandom) and have been around a while. We could use 1 more Content Moderator. GamerTimeUS (talk) 19:37, September 20, 2018 (UTC) For: Callofduty4 is a well-respected, technically competent editor, with many significant contributions to the limit=500&namespace=6}} Image Department, to articles for , and to . In light of Ragingblaze592's , and with the bureaucrats taking a back seat, there are only five active admins/content mods, with plenty of to go around. Consequently, I believe the circumstances are ripe for Callofduty4 to be expeditiously promoted to the role of content moderator, and am exercising my voting privilege (as a semi-regular contributor) to advance this goal. puxlit (talk) 02:59, November 23, 2018 (UTC) New Content Moderator September 2019 As outlined in Young Mako's discussions post, the My Hero Academia Wiki is in search for an additional content moderator in preparation for Season 4. At this time we are only looking for one content moderator. However, that may be subject to change depending on how much the workload picks up during Season 4. 1 Week will be reserved for nominations/applications and 1 week will be reserved for voting. As outlined in our policy you must have at least 3 up-votes in your favor to be eligible to become a Content Moderator. Everyone only gets 1 vote. At the end of the voting period, the administration will review the requests and give a final say. Gaining the minimum amount of votes does not mean you will be promoted. Roranoa Drake II (talk) 04:13, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Megistos86 "(None)" Hello, I, Megistos86, request to become a Mod. I love this manga, and since I started working here, I have made over 4000 edits. I always try to keep the information of the articles updated. I know the rules of this wiki, and I already have experience working at the Spanish Warhammer Fantasy wiki, so I think there should be no problem. And if I have any doubt with something, I do not hesitate to consult users with more experience that me. Perhaps the only inconvenience there may be with me (but nothing serious) is that English is not my native languaje. In general, I understand English quite well, although sometimes I may have some problem to understand or write some expressions --Megistos86 (talk) 15:50, September 27, 2019 (UTC) FirePsychic I, Psy,  would like to be a Content Mod. It has been over a year now since I discovered the series. Since then I have explored my interest by watching all three seasons, the movie and currently the spin-off Vigilante. I have over 2k mainspace (onging) at the moment. The majority of my contributions is keeping the structure on pages uniform, and keeping the information on them up to date. I have also been known to keep links updated and undo unneeded edits.   I am familiar with all the wiki policies. I also have experience in using Wiki Tools, as I once was a B-Crat on The Hunger Games (formely TheFireJay on there) for over five years and ultimately stepped down due to lack of interest. I’m easy to reach on my message wall or the MHA discord. I’m always contributing to #productive_work discussions and am not afraid to ask any question that may arise while editing. Thank you for the consideration. FirePsychic (talk) 23:18, September 27, 2019 (UTC) For: I think your experience with wikis will help us out a lot around here and you seem to make good quality edits. My vote would go to you. GamerTimeUS (talk) 11:56, October 5, 2019 (UTC) For: You’re an experienced editor who is always helping out on the Discord server and searching for ways to improve and expand the wiki. I would like to vote for you. UshiiBoy (talk) 18:33, October 19, 2019 (UTC) For: My vote goes to you, for your great work on the wiki, I think you would be suitable for this role. MaLilith (talk) 09:50, October 24, 2019 (UTC) For: Jus basically does the content mods job already. He has lots of experience and always knows what needs to be done. DES 15:31, November 16, 2019 (UTC) WitheredFreddy1993 ''' WitheredFreddy1993: I'd love to accept the position of being a content moderator for several reasons. One of them is that I've been reading the My Hero Academia manga ever since 2018, caught up from the first to the current arc. I have also been editing for about a year and a half since I joined last year. I was a good contributor in terms of updating character pages, synopsis, and rare Japanese promotional material for the fans to look at. The MHA Wikia was the first Wikia I joined in years and contributing here definitely helped me improve my writing skills effectively. Also, I watched all 3 seasons of the MHA anime, and currently checking the official Japanese twitter to see if there are updates about the current status of the anime. All I intend for this Wikia is to show off more content and improve the flow of content every month I contribute here. There are also various wiki sites such as the Kingdom Hearts wiki that I played a role in helping improve content there. Overall, being a content moderator would definitely be beneficial for this Wikia and I could help out more often once I get this position. Thanks for offering me this one! --WitheredFreddy1993 (talk) 4:53, September 29, 2019 (UTC) '''For: Has been editing for over a year on a regular basis and he has shown continuous progress from when he first started editing. I think content moderator would be a good reflection on his growth as an editor and would be fit for the position Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:10, October 5, 2019 (UTC)